In commonly owned United States Patents and Patent Applications including: (1) U.S. Pat. No. 6,903,754 (“the '754 patent”) entitled “ARRANGEMENT OF COLOR PIXELS FOR FULL COLOR IMAGING DEVICES WITH SIMPLIFIED ADDRESSING;” (2) United States Patent Publication No. 2003/0128225 (“the '225 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/278,353 and entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH INCREASED MODULATION TRANSFER FUNCTION RESPONSE,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (3) United States Patent Publication No. 2003/0128179 (“the '179 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/278,352 and entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH SPLIT BLUE SUB-PIXELS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (4) United States Patent Publication No. 2004/0051724 (“the '724 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/243,094 and entitled “IMPROVED FOUR COLOR ARRANGEMENTS AND EMITTERS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING,” filed Sep. 13, 2002; (5) United States Patent Publication No. 2003/0117423 (“the '423 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/278,328 and entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS WITH REDUCED BLUE LUMINANCE WELL VISIBILITY,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; (6) United States Patent Publication No. 2003/0090581 (“the '581 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/278,393 and entitled “COLOR DISPLAY HAVING HORIZONTAL SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002; and (7) United States Patent Publication No. 2004/0080479 (“the '479 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/347,001 and entitled “IMPROVED SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS FOR STRIPED DISPLAYS AND METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING SAME,” filed Jan. 16, 2003, novel sub-pixel arrangements are disclosed for improving the cost/performance curves for image display devices. Each of the aforementioned '225, '179, '724, '423, '581, and '479 published applications and U.S. Pat. No. 6,903,754 are hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
For certain subpixel repeating groups having an even number of subpixels in a horizontal direction, systems and techniques to affect improvements, e.g. proper dot inversion schemes and other improvements, are disclosed in the following commonly owned United States patent documents: (1) United States Patent Publication No. 2004/0246280 (“the '280 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/456,839 and entitled “IMAGE DEGRADATION CORRECTION IN NOVEL LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAYS”; (2) United States Patent Publication No. 2004/0246213 (“the '213 application”) (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/455,925) entitled “DISPLAY PANEL HAVING CROSSOVER CONNECTIONS EFFECTING DOT INVERSION”; (3) United States Patent Publication No. 2004/0246381 (“the '381 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/455,931 and entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD OF PERFORMING DOT INVERSION WITH STANDARD DRIVERS AND BACKPLANE ON NOVEL DISPLAY PANEL LAYOUTS”; (4) United States Patent Publication No. 2004/0246278 (“the '278 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/455,927 and entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR COMPENSATING FOR VISUAL EFFECTS UPON PANELS HAVING FIXED PATTERN NOISE WITH REDUCED QUANTIZATION ERROR”; (5) United States Patent Publication No. 2004/0246279 (“the '279 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/456,806 entitled “DOT INVERSION ON NOVEL DISPLAY PANEL LAYOUTS WITH EXTRA DRIVERS”; (6) United States Patent Publication No. 2004/0246404 (“the '404 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/456,838 and entitled “LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAY BACKPLANE LAYOUTS AND ADDRESSING FOR NON-STANDARD SUBPIXEL ARRANGEMENTS”; (7) United States Patent Publication No. 2005/0083277 (“the '277 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/696,236 entitled “IMAGE DEGRADATION CORRECTION IN NOVEL LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAYS WITH SPLIT BLUE SUBPIXELS”, filed Oct. 28, 2003; and (8) United States Patent Publication No. 2005/0212741 (“the '741 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/807,604 and entitled “IMPROVED TRANSISTOR BACKPLANES FOR LIQUID CRYSTAL DISPLAYS COMPRISING DIFFERENT SIZED SUBPIXELS”, filed Mar. 23, 2004. Each of the aforementioned '280, '213, '381, '278, '404, '277 and '741 published applications are hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
These improvements are particularly pronounced when coupled with sub-pixel rendering (SPR) systems and methods further disclosed in the above-referenced U.S. Patent documents and in commonly owned United States Patents and Patent Applications: (1) United States Patent Publication No. 2003/0034992 (“the '992 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/051,612 and entitled “CONVERSION OF A SUB-PIXEL FORMAT DATA TO ANOTHER SUB-PIXEL DATA FORMAT,” filed Jan. 16, 2002; (2) United States Patent Publication No. 2003/0103058 (“the '058 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/150,355 entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH GAMMA ADJUSTMENT,” filed May 17, 2002; (3) United States Patent Publication No. 2003/0085906 (“the '906 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/215,843 and entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH ADAPTIVE FILTERING,” filed Aug. 8, 2002; (4) United States Publication No. 2004/0196302 (“the '302 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/379,767 and entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR TEMPORAL SUB-PIXEL RENDERING OF IMAGE DATA” filed Mar. 4, 2003; (5) United States Patent Publication No. 2004/0174380 (“the '380 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/379,765 and entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR MOTION ADAPTIVE FILTERING,” filed Mar. 4, 2003; (6) U.S. Pat. No. 6,917,368 (“the '368 patent”) entitled “SUB-PIXEL RENDERING SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR IMPROVED DISPLAY VIEWING ANGLES”; and (7) United States Patent Publication No. 2004/0196297 (“the '297 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/409,413 and entitled “IMAGE DATA SET WITH EMBEDDED PRE-SUBPIXEL RENDERED IMAGE” filed Apr. 7, 2003. Each of the aforementioned '992, '058, '906, '302, 380 and '297 applications and the '368 patent are hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Improvements in gamut conversion and mapping are disclosed in commonly owned United States Patents and co-pending United States Patent Applications: (1) U.S. Pat. No. 6,980,219 (“the '219 patent”) entitled “HUE ANGLE CALCULATION SYSTEM AND METHODS”; (2) United States Patent Publication No. 2005/0083341 (“the '341 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/691,377 and entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CONVERTING FROM SOURCE COLOR SPACE TO RGBW TARGET COLOR SPACE”, filed Oct. 21, 2003; (3) United States Patent Publication No. 2005/0083352 (“the '352 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/691,396 and entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CONVERTING FROM A SOURCE COLOR SPACE TO A TARGET COLOR SPACE”, filed Oct. 21, 2003; and (4) United States Patent Publication No. 2005/0083344 (“the '344 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/690,716 and entitled “GAMUT CONVERSION SYSTEM AND METHODS” filed Oct. 21, 2003. Each of the aforementioned '341, '352 and '344 applications and the '219 patent is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Additional advantages have been described in (1) United States Patent Publication No. 2005/0099540 (“the '540 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/696,235 and entitled “DISPLAY SYSTEM HAVING IMPROVED MULTIPLE MODES FOR DISPLAYING IMAGE DATA FROM MULTIPLE INPUT SOURCE FORMATS”, filed Oct. 28, 2003; and in (2) United States Patent Publication No. 2005/0088385 (“the '385 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/696,026 and entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR PERFORMING IMAGE RECONSTRUCTION AND SUBPIXEL RENDERING TO EFFECT SCALING FOR MULTI-MODE DISPLAY” filed Oct. 28, 2003, each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Additionally, each of these co-owned and co-pending applications is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety: (1) United States Patent Publication No. 2005/0225548 (“the '548 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/821,387 and entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR IMPROVING SUB-PIXEL RENDERING OF IMAGE DATA IN NON-STRIPED DISPLAY SYSTEMS”; (2) United States Patent Publication No. 2005/0225561 (“the '561 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/821,386 and entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR SELECTING A WHITE POINT FOR IMAGE DISPLAYS”; (3) United States Patent Publication No. 2005/0225574 (“the '574 application”) and United States Patent Publication No. 2005/0225575 (“the '575 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/821,353 and Ser. No. 10/961,506 respectively, and both entitled “NOVEL SUBPIXEL LAYOUTS AND ARRANGEMENTS FOR HIGH BRIGHTNESS DISPLAYS”; (4) United States Patent Publication No. 2005/0225562 (“the '562 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/821,306 and entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR IMPROVED GAMUT MAPPING FROM ONE IMAGE DATA SET TO ANOTHER”; (5) United States Patent Publication No. 2005/0225563 (“the '563 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/821,388 and entitled “IMPROVED SUBPIXEL RENDERING FILTERS FOR HIGH BRIGHTNESS SUBPIXEL LAYOUTS”; and (6) United States Patent Publication No. 2005/0276502 (“the '502 application”) having application Ser. No. 10/866,447 and entitled “INCREASING GAMMA ACCURACY IN QUANTIZED DISPLAY SYSTEMS.”